Many automotive vehicles include a manual transmission having a shifter assembly that a driver of the vehicle operates to shift the transmission among a plurality of forward-gear positions, a reverse-gear position and a neutral position. While intending to shift between two of the forward-gear positions, drivers may occasionally inadvertently shift into the reverse-gear position while the vehicle is travelling forward. Engaging the reverse gear while the vehicle is travelling forward can grind gears and may cause damage to the transmission and/or other drivetrain components.
The present disclosure provides a shifter assembly that may impede or prevent a driver from inadvertently shifting the manual transmission into the reverse gear unless the driver takes an affirmative action when shifting into the reverse gear that may not be necessary for unimpeded shifting into the neutral position or any of the forward-gear positions.